Gladiadores Pokémon
by Asch
Summary: Los entrenadores pokémon, criadores, coordinadores, líderes de gimnasio o elites no son la única profesion que existe en el mundo pokémon. Existe una mas... En lo mas bajo de la tierra. Hoen/Contes/Quest/Ikari/Fortune
1. Chapter 1 Esclava

Gladiadores pokemon.

Capitulo 1Esclava.

Era una bella tarde en la ciudad costera de slateport. Los wingull jugaban unos con otros o bien trataban de cazar algunas presas antes de retirarse a dormir.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad los puestos se estaban cerrando pues el día casi acababa y no quedaba nadie a quien más vender, algunos niños corrían alegremente por la arena aventándose agua salada a modo de juego.

¡Roy, me cayó agua en el ojo!-Exclamó una pequeña niña de no más de 5 años, pelo azul y ojos verdes escarlata a su compañero que aún le aventaba agua.

Margaret, no seas escandalosa solo es agua nada mas.-Dijo molesto Roy que al parecer era un niño de 10 años de edad, pelo castaño y ojos color ámbar.

¡Pero me arde!-Insistió en tono lloroso Margaret.

Roy paró por un momento y se acerco a la pequeña que estaba a punto de llorar para examinar su ojo de cerca.

Esta algo rojo…-Dijo preocupado el castaño a la vez que observaba de arriba abajo la pupila de la niña.

¿Eso es malo?-Preguntó la peliazul atemorizada por lo que le fueran a responder.

No…pero mejor vamos con mamá para que te dé algo.-Dijo Roy extendiéndole la mano a Margaret.

Eres un gran hermano Roy…-Susurró la niña mientras era llevada por su hermano a donde su madre se encontraba.

Sentada en la arena una joven castaña había presenciado toda la escena lo que hizo que una sonrisa melancólica se posara en su rostro y sus ojos azul zafiro se llenaran de algunas cristalinas lágrimas se resbalaban por su rostro angelical. La chica llevaba puesto un short color azul marino que le quedaba un poco pegado al cuerpo y esta algo arriba de la rodilla, en la cabeza llevaba puesto un pañuelo de color verde esmeralda con rayas blancas que parecían una pokebola, su playera era de color naranja claro con los mismos adornos en color blanco que su pañuelo, sus tenis eran de color negro con verde bastante cómodos para andar por la arena o cualquier terreno, en sus manos llevaba unos guantes negros con blanco para las batallas y por ultimo tenía una kangurera del mismo color que la prenda que llevaba en la cabeza.

Junto a ella un pokémon de aspecto perruno, semblante gélido y color azul pálido yacía dormido muy cómodamente aunque abrió uno de sus ojos al oír los pequeños sollozos de su ama.

Perdona si te desperté glaceon.-Se disculpo la castaña limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro.

Glaceon por su parte empezó a acurrucarse en el pecho de la ojiazul logrando aunque sea reconfortarla un poco.

Gracias aunque… no puedo evitar que esos niños me recuerden cuando _él_y yo éramos pequeños.-Dijo tristemente la chica al recordar aquellos momentos.

Glaceon al escuchar las últimas palabras de su ama se levantó rápidamente y se echo a correr cosa que interpreto su ama al ver la extraña actitud de su pokémon.

El pokémon de hielo seguía corriendo velozmente sin siquiera mirar atrás para ver si lo iban siguiendo, esquivaba los obstáculos que se le ponían enfrente con mucha facilidad, su entrenadora iba siguiendo de cerca a glaceon , estaba a punto de desfallecer cuando vio a su singular pokémon parado cerca de una estación de taxis.

Vamonos…pequeña…esta…anocheciendo.-Dijo entrecortada la ojiazul tratando de agarrar a su compañera.

No obstante la glaceon se negaba a irse, cosa que le extraño a su entrenadora.

¿Qué piensas hacer?-Preguntó un tanto curiosa al ver a su querida compañera así.

Glaceon le enseño un pequeño folleto que había tirado en el piso, señalando con su hocico el nombre del lugar que tenía impreso.

La chica cogió el papel y se dispuso a leerlo.

"Grandes fuegos artificiales en el desierto de la ruta 111 no falten".-Leyó la castaña en voz alta y luego miro a su compañera.- ¿Quieres ir?-Preguntó al ver la sonrisa triunfante de su acompañante.

¡Eon!.-Respondió eufóricamente la pokémon al haber logrado su cometido.

No sé desde cuando has planeado esto pero…de seguro es por lo de la playa ¿no?-Volvió a preguntar la ojiazul para cerciorarse de que sus sospechas eran correctas.

¡Glace Glaceon!-Volvió a responder la glaceon confirmando las sospechas de su entrenadora.

La castaña sonrío ampliamente pues hace mucho que no disfrutaba de un buen espectáculo de fuegos artificiales así decidió esperar un taxi para que las llevara a su destino.

No paso ni una hora cuando un taxi llamo la atención de la chica de ojos color zafiro y le preguntó amablemente"¿A dónde se dirige jovencita?",con lo que la chica le respondió simplemente con "Al desierto de la ruta 111", cosa que sorprendió al conductor pues quedaba algo lejos y al llegar serían como las 11:30 pero no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto solo se limito a seguir ordenes.

Las horas pasaban lentamente para la chica y su pokémon su vista solo se concentraba en el camino, querían llegar los más pronto posible pero entre mas lo deseaban más lento se les iba el tiempo.

Finalmente pasadas unas 5 horas de camino llegaron a su destino. La ojiazul se bajó del coche y le pagó al conductor antes de adentrarse al frío desierto.

La chica buscaba con la mirada algún lugar visible donde se dieran los fuegos artificiales pero no lo encontró. Solo veía piedras y cada vez se hacía más frío, sus pies estaban cansados ya que desde que se bajó había recorrido varios kilómetros.

Se dio por vencida y se sentó en una piedra que estaba de paso.

Glaceon se acomodo entre sus piernas y ambas empezaron a mirar la luna.

Tal vez este perdida pero…esta luna es hermosa.-Pensó la chica al notar como los rayos de la luna iluminaban aquel desértico paisaje haciéndolo ver más hermoso.

De pronto esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida por algunos ruidos de motores que se acercaban lentamente a donde se encontraba la chica. Está se sentía asustada por los extraños ruidos que se acercaban.

Esto es extraño…se supone que aquí no hay nada ¿Qué querrán de mi esos tipos?-Pensó atemorizada la ojiazul al verse en tan aterradora situación.

Los ruidos se hacían más fuertes sonaban como motocicletas acercándose a toda velocidad, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la muchacha los conductores se empezaron a bajar de sus vehículos.

La castaña no se podía mover del miedo pero glaceon estaba en posición de ataque lista para defender a su entrenadora de cualquier peligro que se le presentara.

Unas risas se hicieron presentes.

¿Crees que tu perro de hielo me asusta? Jajaja.- Rió burlonamente una voz masculina algo grave.

Tok…deberías tener cuidado él puede andar cerca. Advirtió otro con voz un tanto mas aguda en tono preocupado.

¡Cállate, Ly recuerda quien es el líder!-Exclamó Tok molestó.

Tok, hazle caso a Ly puede tener razón.-Menciono otro serio.

Bastian sabes que él es una leyenda urbana para asustarnos ¡no seas gallina!-Volvió a reclamar Tok acercándose más a la joven dejando ver su apariencia.

Tok era un muchacho de 16 años cabello azul marino recogido en una coleta de caballo, sus ojos eran de un amarillo chillón y sus facciones algo toscas.

Justo detrás de él estaba un Hitmonchan de aspecto intimidante.

Glaceon al ver a hitmonchan se lanzó al ataque con una cola de hierro cosa que el pokémon luchador evadió fácilmente.

Hitmonchan ¡Puño Trueno!-Ordenó el peliazul a su pokémon.

¡Channnn!-Gruño esté cargando energía eléctrica en uno de sus puños y avalanzandose contra Glaceon.

La ojiazul estaba paralizada no podía ordenarle nada a su compañera solo veía como esta esquivaba cada golpe que le trataba de dar hitmonchan.

Esto es aburrido…¡Puño centrado y acabala!- Gritó Tok ya arto de que esquivaran sus ataques.

Hitmonchan se detuvo por un momento volviendo a cargar energía en su puño y esta vez corriendo con mas fuerza hacia glaceon.

La pequeña estaba agotada sobre todo porque unos de esos puño trueno logro darle dejándola paralizada.

Al ver de nuevo al pokémon luchador trato de esquivar su ataque pero la parálisis hizo su efecto impidiéndole escapar.

Un aullido sonó de repente haciendo que hitmonchan se detuviera en seco y volteara a todos lados.

¡Vez Tok él está aquí¡.-Exclamó Bastian asustado.

Pamplinas…Hitmonchan prosigue con tu ataque.-Ordenó serio el peliazul al ver parado a su pokémon.

Hitmonchan volvió a concentrar energía en su puño pero cuando se iba a volver a lanzar al ataque un Houndoom se interpuso mordiéndole severamente el brazo.

Glaceon no desaprovecho la intervención del pokémon oscuro y se fue corriendo hacia su entrenadora para ver que estuviera sana y salva.

¡Nos vamos de aquí!-Exclamaron al unísono Bastian y Ly mientras se volvían a subir a sus motocicletas y emprendían arranque.

Cobardes…-Murmuro Tok molestó al ver el humo que habían dejado sus compañeros luego volvió la vista hacia hitmonchan y houndoom. ¡Safatelo luego usa golpe hielo!-Ordeno deseperado.

Hitmonchan hacía lo que podía para quitarse a tan molestó pokémon pero Houndoom hacia mas presión haciendo sangrar el brazo de hitmonchan.

Doom… deja a ese inútil y ve por el entrenador.-Dijo una voz fría pero seria oculta entre las sombras.

Houndoom obedeció soltó el brazo casi destrozado de Hitmonchan y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el entrenador.

Tok no pudo reaccionar a tiempo pues la velocidad de Houndoom lo supero por mucho y lo ataco directo hacia la yugular presionando y viendo como la sangre brotaba de su cuello.

La chica veía petrificada la escena no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban y algunas veces la sangre del cuello de Tok le manchaba la cara.

Cuando el cuerpo del peliazul se hallaba sin vida el pokémon siniestro soltó el cuello y se dirigió hacia su entrenador.

El entrenador del pokémon siniestro dio unos pasos al frente mostrando su rostro lleno de frialdad y sin sentimientos.

Era alto como de 1.85, de cabello blanco, con ojos color rojo como la sangre que hacían recordar vagamente a un rubí, su vestidura era algo sencilla para el frío que azotaba ahora el desierto. Llevaba puesta una playera de color negra con algunas franjas de color rojo, sus pantalones eran de color gris, una bandana de color esmeralda con adornos en rojo que parecían una pokebola, tenis de color negro y junto a él el houndoom que había matado a Tok momentos antes.

El peliblanco iba avanzando lentamente hacia la castaña.

¡Glaceon cola de hierro!-Ordenó precipitadamente la ojiazul al ver como el chico se acercaba a ella.

La Pokemon de hielo cargo nuevamente energía en su cola aunque de nuevo la parálisis hizo su efecto dejándola a merced de su atacante.

El ojirubí sonrio triunfante así que no desaprovechó tal oportunidad.

Doom…usa lanzallamas.-Ordenó cortante a su Pokemon el cuál obedeció sin chistar.

El Houndoom abrió su hocico de expulsando de esté un gran mar de llamas que iban directo hacía la pequeña Glaceon que al no poder moverse por el efecto de la parálisis recibió el daño directamente y fue noqueada de inmediato.

El peliblanco al ver al "obstáculo" fuera de combate prosiguió avanzando hacia la chica de ojos azul zafiro.

Por su parte la muchacha trataba de agarrar una pokebola de su cangurera pero el miedo se lo impedía solo podía ver como el chico iba hacia ella.

Cuando el peliblanco estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella se detuvo.

¿Tu nombre?-Preguntó el peliblanco en tono frío.

La chica aun estaba algo asustada con lo había pasado antes, aunque el peliblanco mal interpreto su silencio.

Te pregunté tu nombre así que respóndeme.-Demando algo irritado el joven albino.

M-ma-y S-sa-pp-hi-re.-Titubeo ella al ver la actitud amenazante del chico.

Al joven albino al parecer le gustó la respuesta que escuchó ya que una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su rostro. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero canino el cual estaba olfateando a la glaceon. El joven peliblanco le hizo una seña al Pokemon oscuro haciendo que este se retirara hacia el horizonte dejandolo solo junto con May.

Ya te dije mi nombre ahora dame el tuyo.-Demando May ya con un poco mas de confianza.

No estas en condiciones de hacerte la ruda…y mi nombre es Brendan.-Dijo el chico peliblanco sin apartar la vista a donde se fue su siniestro acompañante.

No me estoy haciendo la ruda…-Susurro May algo molesta pero al parecer su susurro fue oído por Brendan.

Hmp…¿Entonces porque tu repentino cambio de actitud para conmigo? Cuando esté gusano estaba con vida-Dijo señalando el cadáver de Tok que yacía inerte en el suelo.-Te mostraste bastante tímida, asustada, tratabas de huir lo mas pronto posible pero cuando yo lo maté tu actitud cambio bastante, si hubieras mostrado esa faceta tuya momentos antes tal vez y solo tal vez podrías haber escapado pero ya es demasiado tarde.-Explico Brendan a la castaña quien se había quedado asombrada por la capacidad de deducción del chico.

El peliblanco volvió otra vez su vista hacia el horizonte y al divisar una nube de tierra acercándose a ellos solo pudo sonreír.

Mientras tanto la joven castaña regreso a su mal herido Pokemon devuelta a su pokebola luego le dio la espalda al peliblanco dispuesta a irse de aquel lugar.

Cuando estaba a punto de pararse de la roca en la que yacía sentada oyó como unas llantas derrapaban sobre la arena, luego dirigió su mirada a aquel lugar y vio como unos chicos se bajaban de ellas.

Llegaron tarde.-Dijo Brendan algo molesto pero sin dejar su fría actitud.

Pues no fue fácil encontrarte después de que desapareciste así como así además estábamos algo ocupados.-Se quejó uno de los chicos mientras miraba molesto a Brendan.

Aquel muchacho llevaba una gorra negra con un leve toque de amarillo volteada para atrás de esta misma salía un singular fleco de color púrpura, traía puesta una sudadera de color rojo y unas bermudas negras, sus tenis eran del mismo color que su gorra y sus ojos que eran como de un tono ámbar reflejaban entusiasmo.

Jimmy tiene razón Brendan ¿Sabes lo difícil que es lidiar con policías?-Preguntó el restante algo irritado.

Esté ultimo traía puesto algo mas abrigador que constaba de una playera de manga larga roja, una chaqueta azul claro con algunos toques de negro en la parte de los codos, una boina de color rojo con un logo de pokebola de color azul a un costado de esta cubría el pelo azul oscuro del muchacho, sus pantalones eran negros al igual que sus tenis, sus ojos negros reflejaban seriedad y frialdad.

Sí pero ya estamos acostumbrados a eso Lucas así que no te preocupes mucho por el asunto.-Respondió el ojirubí al mismo tiempo que volteaba a la dirección donde se encontraba May.

El peliblanco se sorprendió al no verla sentada en aquel lugar y frunció el ceño, luego volvió la vista hacia sus acompañantes y corrió hacia su moto que se encontraba oculta entre las sombras y de un ágil movimiento subió en ella y emprendió arranque.

Jimmy y Lucas imitaron al peliblanco y subieron a las suyas emprendiendo arranque y alcanzando a Brendan a los pocos segundos.

¿Por qué esa reacción?-Preguntó el portador de los ojos color ámbar a su compañero ojirubí.

La razón por la cuál los llamé, ha escapado pero no le durara mucho tiempo.-Dijo Brendan cortante y acelero más hasta lograr ver una figura que al parecer huía de ellos.

Mientras tanto May corría lo más que sus piernas le daban y trataba de acelerar al oír los motores tan cerca de ella.

Al parecer notaron mi ausencia al poco tiempo.-Se dijo a si misma la castaña mientras apresuraba el paso.

Esto será inútil si nos quedamos sin gasolina.-Reclamo Lucas.

Estoy en eso.-Bufó Brendan molesto sacando una pokebola de su cinturón y lanzándola al aire.

¿Piensas usar a Gaspar?-Preguntó Jimmy algo impresionado.

Sí será la forma mas rápida.-Respondió Brendan mientras le ordenaba algo al gengar que acababa de salir de la esfera para luego desaparecer.

May seguía corriendo pero poco a poco su velocidad iba disminuyendo a causa de no haber dormido esa noche, su vista se nublaba poco a poco y lo ultimo que vio fue una sombra acercarse noqueándola por completo.

Brendan apretó el freno de su moto parándola en seco y sus compañeros lo imitaron viéndolo muy curiosos.

¿Pero que….?-Lucas no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que el joven de cabellos albinos le señalo a su gengar que venía de regreso con algo en sus brazos.

Gengar se acercó a su entrenador y le entrego a la chica castaña que llevaba y esté se la entrego a Jimmy para que se encargara de su cuidado.

Bien, llevémosla a la base.-Ordenó el albino a sus compañeros estos asintieron de mala gana.

Los muchachos volvieron a encender sus motocicletas dieron media vuelta y se fueron dejando una nube de humo en su lugar.

El sol se estaba apareciendo apenas por esos lugares, lo que hacia que los chicos aceleraran aun mas.

Dime Bren, ¿Por qué llevamos a esta muchacha con nosotros?-Preguntó Lucas al ver a Jimmy con sudor en la frente y haciendo movimientos algo torpes por la culpa de la castaña que llevaba en los brazos.

Ella es importante, además como dice en el código si matas a un gladiador que estaba cerca de una muchacha esta se convierte en tu esclava.-Respondió el peliblanco sin prestarle atención a la pregunta del peliazul.

Ya veo eso explica los cadáveres del muchacho y ese hitmonchan que vimos al llegar.-Dijo el peliazul sin apartar la vista del camino.

Ese Pokemon murió por la perdida de sangre.-Pensó Brendan al recordar como el hitmonchan se retorcía de dolor cuando aun vivía.

Bien ya llegamos.-Dijo Jimmy enérgicamente mientras frenaba de golpe y se bajaba de su vehiculo para luego adentrarse a la base.

La base era como cualquier base secreta en hoenn, estaba bajo tierra como la mayoría pero estaba mucho mejor equipada, adentro tenía un refrigerador lo suficientemente grande para almacenar la comida de un ejercito, contaba con sala y comedor además de una televisión de pantalla plana de 32 pulgadas de color gris claro, también se contaba con sala de entrenamiento y 4 cuartos lo suficientemente grandes como para que en ellos durmieran 2 snorlax.

Entonces descansemos un rato.-Propuso Lucas siguiendo a su compañero de cerca.

Brendan fue el ultimo en entrar a la base, estaba algo cansado y lo único que quería era dormir.

A los segundos que había entrado Brendan salió Jimmy disparado para infórmale sobre la situación de la muchacha.

Ella esta algo débil pero con un buen descanso se recuperara, la puse en el cuarto sobrante así espero que no te moleste.-Informo el muchacho con alegría.

Ya que te preocupas tanto por ella tu serás el encargado de decirle las reglas de este lugar y también de explicarle lo que somos y que hacemos.-Dijo Brendan firmemente para después irse a su habitación y azotar la puerta.

Jimmy lanzo un largo suspiro de derrota y a los minutos se retiro a su habitación a que Morfeo le llamara.


	2. Chapter 2 Explicaciones

Capitulo 2 Algunas explicaciones, ¡Comienza el entrenamiento!

Era casi mediodía y Jimmy aun dormía placidamente en su cama. A veces el joven daba giros y decía alguna oración como"¡typhlosion usa erupción y acábalo!" o "milotic usa tu tornado y mándalo a volar". También a veces mordía la almohada pensando que era algún bocadillo exótico o agradable al gusto.

De pronto su sueño fue interrumpido por un grito de espanto que provenía de la habitación de enfrente. Jimmy inmediatamente se levanto aunque con algo de torpeza causándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

¡Auch!-Se quejó el ojiambar tratado de sobarse el lugar afectado aunque el dolor desapareció momentos después de escuchar otro grito y Jimmy volvió a apresurarse a salir.

El pelinegro cuando al fin logro abrir la puerta de su cuarto salió desparado hacia la habitación que se encontraba como a unos 5 minutos.

Al llegar tumbo la puerta sin ningún aviso y tratando de localizar a May por algún lado algo asustado temiendo por que le hubiera pasado algo, pero eso le duro unos pocos segundos ya que un poderoso blaziken le dio una patada en la cara que hizo que se estrellara contra la pared de la base y de paso se desmayara.

El enorme Pokemon al ver esto encendió las llamas de sus muñecas mostrando su superioridad para luego caminar lentamente hacía Jimmy, no obstante cuando estaba cerca de él una de las seis pokebolas de la cintura del joven se abrió mostrando a un muy molesto typhlosion.

La castaña al ver a tan molesto Pokemon trató de buscar otra pokebola en su kangurera para tratar de ayudar a blaziken pero este ultimo al ver esto el Pokemon de fuego encendió aun mas sus muñecas haciéndole entender a la joven que no necesitaba ayuda.

Bien Blaziken confío en ti.-Susurro la joven mientras veía como blaziken se abalanzaba contra el typhlosion.

¡TYPHLO!.-Gritó el Pokemon de Jimmy al tener al blaziken encima de el tratando de acertarle algún golpe, con lo cual esté esquivaba muy torpemente a causa de su posición.

Typhlosion estaba por recibir otro golpe esta vez uno más fuerte que los anteriores que había esquivado así que, preparo un mega puño, aún sabiendo que esto no le haría daño al blaziken por su doble tipo si le serviría para escapar y poder pelear cómodamente.

Ambos golpes chocaron abruptamente, pero la diferencia de fuerza se hacía notar, ya que el typhlosion a pesar de que su ataque no era efectivo contra el blaziken si lo hacía retroceder bastante hasta el punto de quitárselo de encima y hacerlo que se estrellara fuertemente contra la pared.

¡TY!.-El Pokemon mustélido se puso en cuatro patas y su cuerpo rápidamente se rodeo de fuego creando como una especie de rueda, prontamente se lanzó contra el blaziken que yacía aun en el suelo.

El enorme pollo que aun estaba algo adolorido por el golpe anterior, recibió el ataque de lleno haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre.

May veía la escena algo atónita, su Pokemon mas fuerte estaba siendo apaleado como si nada por un typhlosion, la joven coordinadora no quería ordenarle nada a su compañero en esa situación ya que sentía que podría empeorarlo todo.

Bla- zi- ken…-

Typhlosion iba a dar el golpe final pues ya tenía al blaziken demasiado debilitado y con pocas fuerzas para pelear.

Mientras tanto Jimmy apenas estaba despertando de su largo sueño, al lograr abrir totalmente los ojos vio como su Pokemon estaba cargando energía en sus patas para lanzar una onda certera, en ese momento esperaba lo peor para el pobre blaziken.

¡Blue usa hidrobomba!- Se oyó decir a una voz que acababa de entrar al lugar de la batalla.

De la nada apareció un poliwrath que en cuestión de segundos lanzó una hidrobomba lo suficientemente fuerte que noqueó al typhlosion.

Por supuesto que el blaziken no desaprovechó aquella oportunidad e inmediatamente se puso de pie encendiendo sus muñecas en señal que el aun quería pelear.

Pollo tonto, no estas en condiciones de enfrentarte a Blue y aunque lo estuvieras no lo podrías vencer.-Manifestó de nuevo la voz algo irritada.

Jimmy volteo para ver de quien había provenido aquella ayuda y para su sorpresa no era mas que el mismo Brendan que al parecer lo miraba bastante molesto.

¿No se supone que vendrías hasta mas tarde junto con Lucas?-Preguntó el joven ambarino ignorando la miranda de su compañero.

Dejé a Lucas a cargo de esos documentos él sí vendrá mas tarde, yo regresé para vigilar que no hicieras ninguna estupidez pero al parecer llegue tarde pues tuve que detener una batalla patética entre unos patéticos Pokemon de fuego.-Dijo Brendan fríamente.

May escuchó aquello y apretó los dientes con fuerza, no iba a permitir que aquel muchacho insultara a su Pokemon pero a la vez vio que su blaziken estaba demasiado cansado como para demostrar de lo que era capaz, volvió a buscar en su kangurera la pokebola de su blaziken , sin embargo se detuvo en seco pues no quería que ellos se enteraran que estaba despierta así que esperaría un poco mas para guardar a su agotado compañero.

¡Ey ese blaziken empezó todo!-Reclamó Jimmy furico por la actitud de su compañero-¡Y ni se te ocurra llamar a de nuevo a mi typhlosion patético, él solo lo hizo para ayudarme!-

De seguro ese inútil pollo te hizo algo ¿no?.-Menciono el peliblanco con naturalidad.

¡Me pateó en la cara y me dejó inconciente!-Exclamó el joven peli-morado.

El ojirubí lanzó un suspiro al escuchar aquello y decido ponerle fin a aquella inútil plática, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacía la cocina.

¿Dónde esta Mime?-Preguntó Brendan sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Esta en la cocina donde siempre.-Respondió Jimmy sorprendido por la pregunta de su amigo, luego se dirigió a donde estaba él.

La castaña aprovecho la oportunidad de que no la estaban viendo e inmediatamente guardó a su Pokemon. Luego salió un poco de la habitación donde se encontraba ya que le interesaba oír la platica de los muchachos.

Pues no esta, no obstante, conociéndolo debe de estar debajo de la mesa.-Aclaró el peliblanco.

¿Eh? ¿Y porque?.- Preguntó Jimmy decepcionado.

El ojirubí hizo caso omiso a aquella pregunta y procedió a sacar una de sus pokebolas, esta la lanzó al aire y una luz blanca perduro por unos segundos; cuando la luz desapareció un mightyena estaba en posición de ataque.

Wolf, usa bola sombra contra la mesa.-Ordenó el peliblanco mientras señalaba el lugar dicho anteriormente.

El can empezó a acumular energía púrpura en forma de esfera en su hocico. Una vez que estuvo lista la esfera la lanzó con gran potencia hacía la mesa, provocando una pequeña explosión al chocar.

El humo que había levantado dicha explosión se disipaba poco a poco. Después de unos 5 minutos el humo se había disipado por completo mostrando a un Mr. Mime algo mayor pues su apariencia estaba algo desgastada, sus manos las tenía arrugadas, su cabello que regularmente sería largo y de color azul marino , era corto y grisáceo, su cara que generalmente es redonda y de colores vivos era arrugada con colores apagados.

Al parecer éste Pokemon quedo aturdido y asustado por la pequeña explosión que se presento antes por su culpa.

Deberías estar en tu puesto y no estar escondiéndote de una inútil pelea en la que ni siquiera participas.-Dijo Brendan enojado.

El bajo la mirada triste para luego irse hacia la cocina saco un sarten de la repisa que estaba al lado del refrigerador encendió el fuego, saco una carne fría del congelador y se puso a hacer la comida aún con la mirada gacha, esto hizo que Jimmy volteara a ver al peliblanco.

Sabes que Mime ya es un Pokemon viejo por lo que no esconderse de la pequeña batalla podría resultar prejudicial para él si un ataque le llegaba a dar, así que no veo lo malo de que se haya escondido.-Dijo Jimmy un tanto molesto

El ojirubí no pronuncio ni una palabra cosa que hizo molestar más a Jimmy.

¡Dime una maldita razón de el porque tratas así a Mime!-Demandó el pelinegro enojado.

Él solo es útil como Pokemon domestico nada más, aparte tengo mis razones para tratarlo así.-Respondió el joven albino tajantemente dejando confundido al ojiambar.

El escuchó toda la discusión mientras seguía cociendo la carne, esto hizo que bajara aún más la mirada.

La joven que también estaba escuchando frunció el seño, apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Cómo es posible que trate tan mal a ese Pokemon?, el sabe que él es viejo y que no puede hacer mucho pero…aún así lo trata como una basura como si no sirviera para nada a pesar de hacer de comer y supongo que ha de tener otras obligaciones aparte de esa lo que haría su trabajo mas pesado de lo que ya es.-Pensó May exasperada.

De pronto se oyó como una motocicleta se iba acercando más a la base, Jimmy inmediatamente tomo una pokebola de su cinturón pero Brendan le hizo una seña para que se calmara, sin embargo una sensación de preocupación lo invadió.

Cálmate, si hubiera peligro alguno Blue y Wolf se pondrían en posición de ataque además cualquier ser humano con al menos una neurona lo pensaría dos veces antes de enfrentarnos.-Respondió el peliblanco al ver la actitud de su compañero.

No estoy preocupado por nosotros Bren, es por la chica.-Aclaró Jimmy a su compañero.

El joven albino alzó una ceja mas no pronunció palabra alguna, ya que estaba mas atento al siguiente sonido que pudiera hacer la motocicleta.

Por otro lado el conductor de la moto acelero un poco mas y cuando estuvo cerca de la base derrapo el vehiculo levantando una nube de arena que lo envolvió por unos pocos segundos.

Llegas tarde Lucas.-Dijo el peliblanco molesto mientras veía como la nube se había disipado por completo y el chico mencionado tenía a su lado un Pokemon fanstasma.

No todos podemos hacerlo rápido Bren además de que Gaspar se rehusaba a seguir mis ordenes.-Se excusó el peliazul.

Eso no importa ya, dime ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí antes de irme?-Preguntó el muchacho con mucho interés

Lucas asintió, rápidamente se quito el casco, dejo su mochila en una de las sillas del comedor, la abrió y de ella saco 10 hojas con bordes dorados.

El albino tomó las hojas y empezó a leerlas, por su parte Lucas camino hacía la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja que Mime había echo momentos antes de su llegada.

Jimmy trae a esa chica.-Ordenó Brendan a su compañero que también estaba al pendiente de esas hojas.

¡No iré, no me arriesgaré a que me pateen de nuevo!-Protesto el peli-morado.

No tienes que temer y si te golpearon fue por que no llevabas las precauciones correspondientes, esta vez te acompañara Blue para que vayas mas seguro.-Dijo Brendan a su compañero.

El muchacho no se vio muy convencido con la idea pero no quería contradecir al peliblanco, así que con poliwrath siguiéndolo volvió a ir a la habitación de May.

¿Crees que esa mujer sirva de algo?-Preguntó el albino a el peliazul.

No losé habría que ver como le va hoy.-Comentó Lucas sin darle mucha importancia.

Por otro lado la ojiazul había sacado a su Glaceon para congelar con ventisca una de las ventanas para después quebrarla con mas facilidad y poder escapar de la base.

Sin embargo escuchó unos pasos acercase por lo que le ordeno a su pequeña amiga que acelerara el proceso de congelación ya que era algo tardado.

Jimmy seguía acercándose esta vez con mas cautela aunque no pudo hacer que sus pasos pasaran de ser percibidos ya que al ser el piso de tierra cualquier ruido aunque fuese mínimo se escuchaba por toda la base.

Blue se adelanto al peli-morardo y entró a la habitación de la castaña causando estragos menores, se podía escuchar como se rompían algunas cosas y como luchaban los Pokemon que se encontraban allí, aunque finalmente el poliwrath salió con una glaceon en ambos brazos como si la estuviera ahorcando.

¡Suéltala Blue la vas a matar!-Exclamo el ojiambar asustado.

Sin embargo el Pokemon lucha no hacía caso era como si cada palabra del muchacho lo incitara a seguir ahorcando a la glaceon.

Jimmy no sabia que hacer, ese poliwrath era muy fuerte por lo que cualquier movimiento mal pensado para quitarle a su presa podría significar la muerte para la misma, no tuvo mas opción que caminar directo al cuarto para ver si así Blue soltaría su víctima.

Dentro del mismo estaba May de rodillas en el piso, tenía una mirada sorprendida junto con un triste semblante, el chico notó esto por lo que se acerco a ella, la levanto sutilmente y por último limpió un poco de tierra que tenía en el rostro.

V-vol-ví a per-r-der.-Titubeo la castaña viendo como el poliwrath aun tenía a su glaceon en sus brazos.

Tan sólo de escuchar eso el poliwrath soltó a la glaceon de manera inmediata era como si le gustara ver la tristeza de los entrenadores que fueron vencidos en sus manos sin recibir ninguna orden.

Jimmy como por instinto se agachó para cagar a la ya debilitada Pokemon y acercarla a su entrenadora para que la guardase, ésta inmediatamente guardo a su glaceon para que descansara, luego dirigió su mirada hacía el chico.

Ahora ven Brendan quiere hablar contigo.- Dijo de forma suave para luego empezar a avanzar seguido de una no muy confiada May.

Por su parte Blue había abandonado el lugar mucho antes de que Jimmy comenzara a caminar y ya estaba junto con Brendan para cuando llegaron los muchachos.

Siéntate.-Menciono Lucas más como orden que como una petición.

No gracias estoy bien así.-Respondió de manera tajante la ojiazul.

Ya te había mencionado que no te convenía esa actitud con nosotros al menos claro que quieras terminar muerta.-Dijo Brendan fríamente, al parecer no le gustaba que fueran altaneros con él y menos una recién llegada.

La ojiazul optó por no decir nada esta vez pero como odiaba que la trataran así, se sentía como un objeto que prontamente podría ser desechado.

Muy bien ahora te explicaremos, que somos y que rayos haces aquí.-Dijo Lucas sereno.

Nosotros nos hacemos llamar "Gladiadores" aunque nuestro estilo de pelea se asemeja a ello muy poco, usamos motocicletas en vez de rapidash, y no solo usamos espadas y escudos sino cualquier arma punzo cortante que nos pueda ayudar…cabe destacar que nuestros Pokemon están entrenados para matar por lo que ellos también cuentan como armas.-Explico Jimmy orgullosamente.

May quedó atónita ante aquellas palabras simplemente no cabían en su cabeza las frases "matar", "arma" y "Pokemon" en una sola.

Pero eso no es todo, esto son como peleas suicidas si deseas llamarlo así ya que aquí predomina la estrategia por lo que si haces un mal calculo puedes decirle adiós a tu vida.-Finalizó de explicar el ojiambar.

Esta vez la visitante se quedó helada si de por sí las palabras anteriores la dejaron espantada estas hicieron su temor mucho mayor.

Esto va enserio, si quiero sobrevivir en este lugar lo mejor será…ver mis opciones mas viables y tratar de no sacar de sus casillas al muchacho peliblanco.-Pensó la señorita Sapphire.

Ahora pasando a otro punto.-Comenzó a decir Lucas- A pesar de que esto sea algo suicida, como toda "competencia" por así decirlo tiene reglas, por el momento solo te mencionaremos la única regla por la que estas aquí.-Con esto termino de hablar el peliazul y acto seguido le hizo una seña a su compañero faltante.

Así es.-Brendan hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuo-Mas que nada es un código que según dice si un gladiador es muerto en combate por otro esté puede tomar su víctima en caso de que la tuviera o uno de sus Pokemon, en este caso la víctima eres tú.-Termino de decir en tono burlón.

Para que comprendas mejor, aquel chico que mató Brendan era un gladiador de muy bajo nivel.-Agrego Lucas impasible.

Después de mencionar aquello reino un silencio que parecía eterno, claro que para los individuos de aquel lugar era algo normal a excepción de la castaña que ya no lo soportaba.

¿Eso es todo?-Se animó a preguntar tímidamente.

Jimmy negó con la cabeza.

Ven...-Fue lo único que dijo antes de agarrarla del brazo y llevársela tras una enorme puerta de metal.

El albino al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras de si guardo a su mightyena junto con su gengar.

¿Qué piensas hacer?-Preguntó su compañero ojinegro.

Ya lo veras.-Fue lo único que respondió él.

Aún no me has dicho el porque ella es tan valiosa.-Le cuestiono el ojinegro.

Su apellido es Sapphire, creo que con eso te darás cuenta.-Respondió de nueva cuenta el ojirubí.

Mientras tanto, Jimmy había llevado a May a un campo de entrenamiento enorme con pasto integrado junto con un control para poder cambiar de terreno si era necesario y al final una tabla de puntaje, en este se podía observar a cada lado estantes con muchas pokebolas.

Bien, comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento ahora mismo por lo que dime ¿A que te dedicabas antes?-

Yo era coordinadora.-

Al oír esto el portador de ojos color ámbar empezó a caminar en círculos apresuradamente golpeándose la frente con la mano derecha como si hubiera deseado nunca escuchar aquello.

¿Por qué de todas las profesiones existentes tenía que ser coordinadora?...¡Arg!-Pensó frustrado.

¿Estas bien?-

El zagal se detuvo en seco, tratando de mostrar una falsa sonrisa mientras decía " Sí estoy bien no te preocupes" aunque si actitud no parecía convencer a May por lo que decidió tomar una pokebola de uno de los estantes y lanzarla al aire.

Ahora mismo comenzara tu entrenamiento.-Aclaró Jimmy a su acompañante pues al parecer esta estaba confundida.

De la esfera que antes había arrojado el peli-morado emergió un scizor lanzando potentes golpes al aire.

¡SCIZOR!-

Bien si quieres pelear ,¡eso haremos!.-Dijo la jovenzuela un tanto contenta por la batalla.

Debes saber que no será una batalla cualquiera.-Comentó el joven.

Explícate.- Demando la moza.

Como bien sabes las batallas individuales se tratan de infligir daño al Pokemon de tu oponente, aquí tratarás de infligir daño no sólo a mi scizor sino también a mí aparte de que aquí no se usan jueces para determinar el ganador, el ganador es quien maté a su contrincante junto con su Pokemon o al menos los deje gravemente heridos.-Dijo Jimmy despreocupadamente.

Sin embargo Scizor estaba llenando sus pinzas de una energía plateada, tal parecía que no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar, cuando estuvo listo su ataque abrió sus pequeñas alas y se echó a correr, su velocidad fue tal que logro rosar el hombro izquierdo de May causándole una herida leve y una gran sorpresa en Jimmy por ver tal velocidad.

La gran puerta de metal que permanecía cerrada hasta el momento se abrió, dejando ver a Brendan junto con su Gengar.

Cúter, ver.-Ordenó casi de forma instantánea el pelibalnco.

El Scizor obedeció , camino hacia donde se encontraba Brendan pero antes le dirigió una mirada de odio a la muchacha.

Es bueno saber que aún me obedeces.-Comentó éste de forma altanera.

Oye pensé que me dejarías esto a mí.-Dijo Jimmy un tanto decepcionado.

Así era en un principio…pero me dí cuenta de que podrías hacer ver esto de una manera fácil por lo que decidí hacerme cargo yo.-Respondió el muchacho albino de manera arrogante.

Entonces me sentaré y observaré, que tengas suerte Bren.-Comentó Jimmy, sentándose en el campo posando su mirada sobre los dos contrincantes.

Ya te habrán explicado como se efectúan estas batallas, así que cuida tu espalda.-Recomendó Lucas que había entrando al aula cerrando de paso la puerta de metal que se encontraba detrás de Brendan.

Éste mientras tanto dio unos pasos al frente seguido de scizor y poliwrath quedando enfrente de la castaña prontamente poliwrath y scizor dieron un paso al frente y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

May por otro lado ya había sacado dos pokebolas de su kangurera y las había lanzado al aire, mostrando a un Blastoise y Venasaur respectivamente.

El ambiente se mostraba tenso el aire se mostraba mas frío de lo perculiar, ambos entrenadores estaban concentrados, sin duda esto seria una dura batalla para May y ella lo sabía.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 vs. Brendan.

Nadie se animaba a hacer algún movimiento o dar una orden, esto causó una inconformidad a los presentes, ellos esperaban una batalla encarnizada no un duelo de miradas.

-Sí esto sigue así, Cúter explorara y eso no es bueno.-Pensó preocupado el peliazul viendo de reojo al scizor.

Por su parte Brendan estaba relajado, de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados oyendo como el aire pasaba por el campo de batalla, alimentando más ese eterno silencio.

Mientras tanto May no estaba tan tranquila como aquel joven, lo que ella sentía era un miedo intenso pues sí era cierto lo que le habían dicho, cualquier movimiento en falso que ella pudiera ordenar significaría la muerte para sus amigos.

Su Blastoise notó la preocupación de su entrenadora así que se volteó para verle y dedicarle una sonrisa para tranquilizarla y así poder hacer que la batalla comenzase.

-Trataré de dar lo mejor de mí, amigo.-Respondió la castaña a su azulado Pokemon.

Brendan al escuchar aquello abrió un poco los ojos, fijó su mirada en Cúter que a estas alturas había permanecido tranquilo lo que enorgulleció a su entrenador, luego poso la mirada sobre la muchacha castaña. Sonrió. Abrió sus ojos totalmente, esta vez poso su mirada sobre su rojizo pokémon, observando como éste se mantenía inmóvil, abriendo y cerrando sus garras lentamente pero siempre en sin moverse de su lugar, esperando y aguardando a que se le diera alguna orden.

Terminemos con esto rápido.-Sentenció el ojirubí estirando sus brazos al aire, y dando un bostezo.

Eso alarmo a May, su tranquilidad de antes se había esfumado siendo de nuevo presa del pánico.

-¡Puño dinámico y Garra de metal!-Ordenó su entrenador casi al instante.

-¡Deténganlos!-Suplico la oji azul casi al borde del llanto.

Scizor haciendo gala de su increíble velocidad abrió sus alas, impulsándose con estas hasta donde se encontraba la tortuga azul, golpeándole ferozmente con sus garras cubiertas de un brillo plateado metálico. Blastoise contuvo el golpe a duras penas, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, sus brazos había logrando detener parte del golpe, apresando ambas garras del Scizor.

Venasaur actuó rápido, usando su látigo cepa contra Blue, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y por ende no terminara de cargar la energía necesaria para su golpe.

La joven abrió los ojos lentamente, observando de manera detallada la escena, se sorprendió al ver a sus Pokémon sin ningún tipo de rasguño. Tal vez esos tipos no eran tan rudos y fuertes como aparentaban.

-¡Blastoise giro rápido!, ¡Venasaur, día soleado!-Ordeno casi de inmediato la oji azul, recobrando su ánimo de siempre.

-Eres demasiado cambiante… por ese motivo eres una inútil.-Pensó de manera despectiva el oji rubí, viendo de manera monótona como la tortuga se metía en su caparazón para empezar a girar causando un daño menor a Cúter que, estaba aún cerca de Blastoise. Venasaur tan sólo iluminó sus pétalos aunque con eso basto para que el campo entero fuera iluminado por unos rayos solares.

-Vamos a seguir jugando.-Comentó para sí mismo casi en un susurro.- Síganle la corriente.-Ordenó sin mucho interés.

-Hidrobomba y Rayo solar.-La castaña ahora tenía una sonrisa arrogante dibujada en su rostro, algo muy raro en ella, pero la primera regla de una batalla es nunca subestimar a tu oponente.

Blastoise volvió a disparar dos potentes chorros de agua de sus cañones contra sus oponentes, mientras que Venasaur lanzaba un rayo solar que, debido al día soleado anteriormente usado, tardó demasiado poco.

Blue y Cúter esquivaron a por muy poco ambos mortíferos ataques, tal parece les costaba un poco de trabajo moverse.

-¡Sci..Scizor!.-

-¡Poliwrath!.- A ambos pokémon se les había agotado la paciencia.

-Al igual que a mí. -Pensó de nueva cuenta Brendan, fijando sus ojos rojos hacia la moza, frunciendo un poco el seño para dar a entender que estaba fastidiado.

-¡Blastoise giro rápido otra vez!, ¡Vensaur hojas navaja!-Ordenó ella de nueva cuenta, sin prestarle la más mínima atención al gesto del albino.

Blastoise volvió a meterse a su caparazón volviendo a girar, esta vez a una velocidad mayor que la anterior mientras que unas hojas navaja le cubrían el paso para atacar con mayor fuerza y creándole como una especie de armadura.

-Protección- Susurró lo suficientemente bajo el entrenador tan sólo para que sus Pokémon le escucharán. Inmediatamente una esfera verde esmeralda cubrió a ambas criaturas, haciendo que el impacto de Blastoise lo recibiera él, aparte de las hojas navaja de su compañero Venasaur.

Éste por su parte también recibió el impacto de su ataque, aunque no le afectó mucho.

-¡Acábenla de una buen vez!-Ordenó Brendan perdiendo completamente los estribos, ya había llegado al límite.

Scizor iluminó sus alas, tiñéndolas de un plateado intenso, empezando a correr hacía la muchacha, Blue estaba empezando a cargar energía eléctrica en ambos puños, al parecer la intensión de ambos era matar sin discreción alguna.

Blastoise se recupero de golpe, tratando de detener al insecto rojo que paso justo al lado de él con gran velocidad, por otra parte Venasaur había logrado detener a Blue, pese a los golpes eléctricos que le daba, supo aguantar.

Cúter ya estaba demasiado cerca de May, dio un salto en aire, pasando inmediatamente el color plateado de sus alas a sus garras, por suerte la joven logró quitarse a tiempo haciendo que el impacto golpeara fuertemente el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo y dejando un posible cráter como consecuencia.

-¡Puño fuego!, ¡Cuchillada!

-¡Protéjanse!

Grave error, al no querer obedecer a su entrenadora por la falta de seguridad que suponía al quedarse esa desprotegida, ambos Pokémon decidieron actuar para que no la pasara nada a su entrenadora.

Fue algo tarde, una de las garras de Scizor logró al menos hacerle una herida profunda en la pierna, aunque antes de que pudiese rebanarle la pierna entera Venasaur le apartó con una de sus lianas, pero a éste se le notaba débil, ya que había recibido varias quemaduras graves de los puños de poliwrath, aunque el sapo azulado fue interceptado de manera oportuna por Blastoise.

May a causa del perfórate dolor cayó al piso, haciendo que su pierna formara unos leves charcos de sangre.

Sus pokémon enfadados por el estado en que se encontraba su entrenadora, aventaron al Scizor junto con el Poliwrath contra Brendan, éste recibió el impacto de lleno puesto que tenía la mente en otras cosas, una de ellas los extraños papeles que le entrego Lucas.

Una fuerte explosión se hizo presente, destrozando el techo del campo de batalla con ella. Se podía observar como la silueta de un Dragonite miraba expectante la escena, por su parte su entrenador la miraba divertido.

-¿Unos simples pokémon novatos te agarran desprevenido, Brendan?-Preguntó con cierta burla aquella figura, haciendo que el joven le viera de manera brusca.


	4. Chapter 4 Vs Silver

Capitulo 4: Vs. Silver.

-Cállate Silver- Exclamó el peliblanco al ver como el extraño entrenador se quitaba el casco que cubría su rostro.

Su cabello rojo como la sangre le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos platinados reflejaban los mismos sentimientos que Brendan; Frialdad, odio, rencor, venganza. Su ropa, mayoritariamente negra a excepción de su pantalón de mezclilla, estaba destrozada, claras marcas de una antigua pelea, tan sólo una interrogante se formaba en la mente del ojirubí, ¿Qué quería?

-Dinos a que vienes-Demandó Lucas, guardando a los Pokémon de Brendan junto con los de la castaña, estos últimos en una especie de pokebolas negras.

-Simple, una batalla con el "guerrero níveo"-Dijo el pelirrojo acentuando la última palabra con un tono de burla.

-Como gustes, cerecita-Dijo de la misma forma Brendan, tomando una pokébola de su cinturón, liberándola en el acto, al parecer iba a haber una batalla aérea.

Una luz cubrió momentáneamente el campo, tan sólo para dejar ver a otro Dragonite, éste tenía varias cicatrices en su cuerpo anaranjado, con una mirada denotaba su espíritu de lucha.

-¡A volar!

Ágilmente el joven entrenador subió a la espalda de su dragón anaranjado justo antes de que éste alzará vuelo, encontrándose con otro de su misma especie en el aire. Ambos dragones se miraban con ferocidad, como si uno fuera el peor enemigo del otro, esperando a que alguno de sus entrenadores le diera una orden para poder empezar a atacarse mutuamente…

Mientras tanto Jimmy había acudido a la ayuda de la joven lisiada, recibiendo por parte de Lucas una mirada de completa desaprobación, sin embargo los pokémon de la coordinadora estaban tan cansados que no pudieron impedir que el ojiámbar los pasara de largo.

-¡Deja que se muera!, ¡¿Acaso no ves que es una inútil?-Exclamó con un odio profundo el peliazul, viendo como su compañero rehusaba a escucharle. Aquél grito llamó la atención del pelirrojo, volteando a ver a la dirección donde se encontraba Jimmy.

-¿Nueva adquisición?-Preguntó, aún sabiendo la respuesta por parte del ojirubí, pero quería confirmar sus sospechas.

-¡Rayo Hielo!-Ordenó él, haciendo que su Dragonite empezará a acumular energía gélida en su hocico, liberándola en forma de un rayo de color azul cristalino.

-Demonios…-Pensó Silver- ¡Esquívalo y usa Acua Cola!-

Su dragonite esquivo aquel gélido rayo, para luego hacer que en su cola se formará un remolino de agua, tomando velocidad para impactar contra el pokémon de Brendan.

-¡Tu también, Draco!-Exclamó el entrenador, haciendo que su Dragonite también cubriera su cola con un remolino de agua.

Ambos ataques chocaron sin piedad alguna, salpicando unas cuentas gotas de agua a sus entrenadores por la fuerza que ambos pokémon tenían. Al estar tan cerca de su oponente, Brendan sacó una espada de acero que mantenía oculta en la espalda de Draco, Silver no se quedo atrás, imitando al peliblanco, haciendo que ambas armas emitieran un agudo sonido al momento de tocar metal con metal.

La cercanía pronto se acabaría, y aún así ambos sostenían con todas sus fuerzas sus respectivas espadas, luchando intensamente por saber quién era más fuerte.

Los dragones se separaron, ambos se miraban con ferocidad, sintiendo un odio mutuo, Brendan y Silver estaban en las mismas condiciones que sus pokémon.

Entonces fue cuando el albino dirigió su mirada para abajo, viendo como Jimmy curaba a la castaña. Se le formo una sonrisa macabra en el rostro… Por fin podría deshacerse de ella, aunque si él no lo hacía, de seguro Silver sí.

¡Draco, ala de acero…-Se detuvo por un momento, dejando que Dragonite tornara sus alas de color plateado- Hacía abajo!-

Draco primero dudo, luego se lanzó en picada contra el campo de batalla, Silver se vio sorprendido ante tal acción, mientras abajo el pelimorado veía con cierta expectación como el Dragonite de su amigo se abalanzaba contra ellos, a Lucas por su parte no le sorprendió.

-¡Usa lanzallamas y síguele!-Ordenó el pelirrojo, haciendo que Dragonite le hiciera honor a su tipo, exhalando fuego por su boca como los verdaderos dragones, empezando a perseguir al peliblanco.

Por su parte Brendan ya se hallaba a pocos metros del suelo, seguido de Silver y su Dragonite tratando de acertar algún lanzallamas, cosa que, resultaba aparentemente imposible, pues Draco se movía demasiado.

-Debo hacer algo rápido, Brendan piensa calcinarnos a todos-Pensó el ambarino viendo que tan solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para el impacto. Luego vio como las alas plateadas de Dragonite dejaban de brillar, siendo sustituidas por un gran rayo anaranjado que se estaba acumulando en su boca.

-¡Ahora, Draco!-Exclamó el peliblanco, haciendo que el rayo anaranjado fuera directamente hacía el suelo, seguido del potente lanzallamas del dragón de Silver, ambas técnicas dispuestas a calcinar todo.

Una nube de humo se levantó, siendo observada detenidamente por Brendan, quería saber el resultado de sus ataques pronto, quería ver el cuerpo calcinado de la castaña. Le importó poco que su apellido fuera Sapphire, pues a pesar de tener un plan en mente por si ella resultaba inútil, su mente opto por matarle, así era esta vida cruel de gladiadores, o servías para algo o eras muerto por tu "salvador".

El humo pronto se disipo, Brendan observó con enojo e ira como Jimmy había utilizado a su Milotic para protegerse, Lucas le miraba de una forma fría e inexpresiva y la castaña se hallaba en el suelo en un enorme charco de sangre, seguramente se había desmayado por la perdida.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se percato de que el Dragonite de Silver estaba bastante cerca suyo, tanto así que aprovecho la oportunidad para taclearlo, y una vez que estaba cerca del suelo del campo, para quemarlo.

Brendan se sostenía con todas sus fuerzas al lomo de su dragón, podía sentir como su piel se quemaba, más no quedaba totalmente carbonizada, el calor era insoportable, tenía que ponerle un fin ya.

-¡Aqua cola!-Draco volvió a formar un remolino en su cola, logrando que se formará una nube de vapor, haciendo que el lanzallamas se detuviera.

El vapor se detuvo, haciendo que Silver esperara para ver como quedo el cuerpo de Brendan con tal temperatura, su cuerpo calcinado seguramente le haría muy feliz.

-¡Rayo hielo!- Del vapor un fuerte rayo color celeste emergió directo contra Silver.

El pelirrojo reaccionó a tiempo, evitando de nueva cuenta el gélido rayo. Brendan salió de la nube de humo que había provocado, con quemaduras medias por todo el cuerpo, difícilmente podrá mover los brazos en algunos meses, ya que, estaban completamente carbonizados aunque sin llegar a la incapacidad total. Su cuerpo temblaba, más por la pérdida de fuerza que por las quemaduras en sí. Venganza. Una palabra que describiría bien su próxima acción.

-Draco, síguelo…-Dijo en un tono casi inaudible que tan sólo su dragón anaranjado pudo escuchar, el nombrado obedeció, desplegando sus alas con majestuosidad, lanzándose al vuelo rápido en busca del atacante de su amo.

Silver ya se hallaba a varios metros de distancia. En su pensamiento no cabía la posibilidad de que el peliblanco resistiera a la llamarada, aunque aquello le había producido severas quemaduras, y seguramente no aguantaría por mucho tiempo más. Tenía ventaja y eso al menos ya era una ganancia en esas peleas.

May ya había abierto los ojos, observando como la herida de su pierna ya estaba cerrada con algunas costuras que parecían hechas por un médico profesional. Su vista se clavo en los dos zagales que se hallaban a su lado, primero vio al pelimorado, que se mantenía frente a ella con una posición protectora y su Milotic al lado, enseguida estaba Lucas dándole la espalda puliendo lo que parecía ser una pokébola.

-Listo…-Dijo el peliazul viendo fijamente la esfera en su mano.

Jimmy veía con expectación como su amigo se lanzaba con toda su fuerza contra Silver, logrando asestarle un ala de acero y quebrarle el brazo. Luego observo como ambos dragones se enganchaban y sus respectivos entrenadores chocaban las espaldas que habían tomado del lomo de sus respectivos pokémon.

-¡Impactrueno!-Ordenó el peliblanco.

-¡Protección!-Reaccionó Silver.

Ambos dragones obedecieron a sus entrenadores. Draco cargo una potente descarga electica en sus antenas liberándola contra el Dragonite de Silver, aunque prontamente éste se envolvió en una esfera verde esmeralda, logrando repeler el ataque, devolviéndolo a su ejecutor, sin embargo Draco logro esquivar su propio ataque a tiempo antes de volverse a enganchar con las garras de su enemigo.

-Ríndete, en ese estado no duraras mucho.-Dijo el peliblanco, volviendo a chocar su filosa arma de acero contra la del pelirrojo, poniendo tanta fuerza en su ataque que sintió que en algún momento el armamento se rompería.

-Lo mismo digo, pero, ¡No te daré el gusto!-Exclamó el pelirrojo, volviendo a chocar su arma contra la de Brendan, viendo como sus dragones estaban demasiado cerca del suelo.

-Es hora de terminar con esto…-Susurró- ¡Suéltale, Draco!-

El dragón soltó a su enemigo, haciendo que por la culpa de la gravedad callera directamente al suelo, logrando hacer un leve cráter en el campo de batalla, causando también que una nube de humo se levantará.

Jimmy se alarmó, la zona de combate estaba demasiado cerca de donde se encontraban y eso le preocupaba más por la muchacha castaña que por ellos mismos, teniendo en cuenta de que ellos se sabían defender más ella no.

Una suave mano se poso sobre su hombro derecho, llamando instantáneamente su atención, volteo para ver de quién se trataba, encontrándose con los ojos color zafiro de la chica, quien muy a fuerzas podía sostenerse en un pie apoyando el resto de su peso en el cuerpo del ambarino.

-¿Tú me curaste?-Preguntó con un tono de voz casi inaudible, sus fuerzas apenas se estaban recobrando, y su pierna estaba suturada, causándole una pérdida de equilibrio.

-Sí…-Jimmy de inmediato le ordeno a su Milotic que utilizara una hipnosis sobre la ojiazul y que inmediatamente después la trasladara a un lugar seguro y lejos del peligro. El Milotic así lo hizo, llevando a la castaña a una pequeña esquina de la arena de combate, manteniéndose alerta por sí algún ataque venía a donde se encontraban. Su entrenador se les unió poco tiempo después dejado solo a Lucas que se encontraba aún mirando a su pokebola.

-¡Sal!-Exclamó el peliazul lazando el objeto al aire, estaba claro que no se iba a quedar fuera del combate.

La nube de humo se disipaba poco a poco, y esto significaba un buen momento para atacar a su enemigo. Brendan sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó en picada contra Silver que aún se hallaban inmóvil en el suelo, esperando que el impacto le rompiera todos los huesos.

Mas sin embargo al último momento un potente hiperrayo les dio de manera directa haciendo que Draco perdiera en control en el aire y también callera al suelo.

Ambos dragones estaban fuera de combate, lo que causó que sus respectivos entrenadores los regresaran a sus pokebolas. Tan sólo quedaban ellos en pie, sus heridas graves estaban consumiendo lo que les quedaba de energía, esperando tan sólo una oportunidad para terminar con esto.

-Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿Eh?-Interrogo el pelirrojo, levantando con su único brazo móvil su espada.

-Eso parece-Comentó el peliblanco, aferrándose a su arma lo más que pudo, logrando levantarla.

-¡Eso no!, ¡Tormenta de hojas!-Se escuchó decir a Lucas desde lejos.

Los dos combatientes observaron como un enorme Torterra lanzaba un remolino de hojas hacía la dirección donde se encontraba Silver, éste por el dolor no se pudo mover, logrando que el impacto le diera de lleno y por ende callera al suelo.

-Dejemos esto como un combate inconcluso… imbécil-Dijo de manera despectiva el luchador caído, liberando como pudo a un Skarmory de su prisión encapsulada y arrancado partida sobre él.

Brendan iba a regañar a Lucas sobre su pelea aparte de darle un buen puñetazo a Jimmy por salvar a un estorbo, más sus fuerzas se agotaron, causando que callera en el suelo de la arena, con unas heridas que le quemaban el cuerpo.


End file.
